leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/ORCBS
Rules May or may not contain research Conditions Just one minute ORCBS It was like any other day it was fine no chaos ensues until tonight. The city was mostly quiet and thing were basically the same except a robber with bags of money and Joey was out to stop him and at the same time Crash and Draco were out to stop the Robber Meanwhile “I think I should test my ultimate robot on that random heagehog”Dr.zane said and then he open up the time and dimensions machine and thrown a metal case into it with the ultimate robot inside and landed just a few feet ahead from crash and Draco Back to the chase Crash and Draco saw the steel,dented,and rectangular and the case open revealing (what you already know) the ultimate robot and try to attack both “Go ahead I will take him on”Crash said to Draco “Got it”then Draco ran off to the bank Meanwhile at the bank “Well that taking care of. Time to bring the money back” Joey said Just then Draco was at the bank seeing what she think was Joey was stealing the money “Stop you fiend” Draco said “Wait What oh this I just bringing this back to the bank”Joey said but Draco didn’t believe him “Then if this is how it will play then look like I will take you down by force”Draco said as she got into a combat stance “This is a big mistake here and I didn’t do it”Joey said while going into a combat stance GO FOR Broke FIGHT 60 Draco attack Joey first by doing a spin dash at him but Joey grab her then thrown her into the air then he blown fire on her then when she almost hit the ground Joey kick her to the ground hard causing her to be dizzy 50 Joey relize his opening to attack and so he punch Draco in the face causing her to fall then kick her up in the air then karate chop her to the ground then Joey brought out his fire sword 40 Joey slash at Draco who barely dodge it and then Joey ran forwards at her with his fist engulfed in fire she luckily dodge and Joey went into a building which cause about 1/4 of it to fall off the building 30 Draco hit the pieces of the building at Joey with him distracted she got a lucky hit on Joey then did the same thing with the rest of the pieces with that done Draco thought Joey was defeated and walk away 20 Joey got out of the rubble and run to Draco combos her MUDA spams her then uppercut Draco in the air and Joey was about to finish her off 10 Draco tries to do a homing attack at Joey but him uppercut her in the throat causing her to be barely concessions and Joey was now charging for the attack to end this 5 “We’ll meat again Crash don’t know where but we will meat again and good game Joey” Draco thinks barely holding on to concessions accepting her fate as Joey finish charging up and hitting the ground then fire erupted from the ground Joey stand and as coming up the fire annullites buildings around it 1 The fire reach Draco and burns her to spthird degree burn and then Joey threw his fire sword at Draco impaling her K.O! As Draco was coming down Joey engulfed his fist in fire and punch her in the throat to the nearest building and Joey was about to leave until he heard a heagehog yell at him You bastard!”Crash said then when he punch Joey then he say “What the hell did you That for” and Crash replied with “You killed my wife so I will kill you so prepare your fate” and Joey replied with “No I don’t want to fight I just want to get back to my dimension” and before the battle begins Crash said “Then so be it” then he reel back his punch and after Joey saw that he reel back his punch and then release his punch –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—(fades to black)–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—–– Announcer: this match winner is JoJo Joey: my name Joey Jones not Jojo Announcer: the winner is Joey Category:Blog posts